6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
Jude Lizowski
One of the series' main cast members, Jude Lizowshi (French: Hugo Lisowsky) is an easy-going teen with a knack for hardcore boarding. A free spirit, Jude's over-the-top comportment and childish pranks serve as the program's comic relief. Voiced by Christian Potenza. Biography Already a part of his circle of friends in the episode "Take this Job and Squeeze It," Jude is introduced in 6teen as a mellow, overly relaxed skater dude, born to a father who spies on him, and a mother who works as a preschool bus driver. His grandparents were street fighters who went into ECW 18 years ago, and Jude suspected that since the Bickersons were Tag Team Champs for that long, they were his grandparents. He is not a particularly good student, and was on the verge of failing the herd of his class at one point in time, though he is a good listener and creative when it comes to solving problems. Jude and his best friend Jonesy participate regularly in hardcore and steel cage matches and other acts of pain, a fact that has placed them on the mall's Most Wanted list, and by "Snow Job," banned Jude from the mall entirely. Unlike Jonesey, however, Jude is prone to more eccentric behaviors. Some of these behaviors include naked skydiving, proposing that all currency be replaced with the barter system that uses food from stick-it, taking a tropical vacation in the mall fountain, and donating seventeen pints of blood just for the sake of free stickers and doughnuts (each time adopting a new persona, since he was only allowed to give blood once). He has never bathed much in his life. As a result, his friends have become used to the "faint lingering aroma" that always hangs around him. Jude was once a Swami but it ended when Nikki gave him an wedgie, because Caitlin passed on some of his advice to Wyatt. Jude's knowledge of romantic relationships was initially very limited. In "The Five Finger Discount," he expressed an attraction toward a talking leather armchair named "Betty," and was utterly devastated when Jonesy sold the piece of furniture. The event did, however, lead to his meeting with Starr, who would be his most prominent girlfriend over the course of the series. The two shared many interests, but their love ended when Starr went goth in "Lights Out". He started to show feelings for his friend Caitlin Cooke. He subsequently formed a long-distance relationship over payphone with an Australian girl named Callie, and was involved briefly with an overly clingy girl, Rita, who he paid Jonesy to dump in his place. In addition, Jude acted as Jen Masterson's fake boyfriend during her infatuation with fellow employee Charlie Dobbs. More recently, he has dated Melinda Wilson (Rachel Wilson). On several occasions, Jude and Jonesy have been jokingly depicted as a gay couple. In "Unhappy Anniversary," parodying the film Ghost, Jude sits closely behind Jonesy while making pottery, and they engage in their first onscreen kiss in "The Khaki Girl". Jude furthermore shows little discomfort when he cross-dresses to get in touch with his feminine side. Jude is employed in the Galleria Shopping Mall at Underground Videos. While it remains to be seen whether or not the job will be permanent, he is also hired as a zamboni driver. He previously worked as the mall's official child babysitter, as well as the manager of Stick-It, a stand specializing in kebabs and other skewered foods, but was shut down by mall security after customers began complaining about his lack of cleanliness when preparing their meals (one found a cockroach in a kebab that he ordered). At the beginning of the series, Jude had intended to get a job at the North Shore Surf and Skate shop, but was refused due to a bad interview. Jude once adopted a goldfish abandoned at Underground Videos. He named it "Fish" and carried it around in a plastic bag wherever he went. He accidentally killed "Fish" by failing to take "Fish" out of the bag and put it into a fish bowl or change the water in the bag, and feeding "Fish" by pouring soft drinks and dropping cinnamon buns into the bag. Personality Jude is easily excited and unpredictable. On the surface, he does not appear to take anything seriously, but finds unique ways of dealing with everyday problems. He tends to approach things at a slow, suitable pace, and gives names to inanimate objects that he cherishes, such as his skateboard, "Sally". Jonesy describes him as one who "takes weird to a whole new level". Jude Facts * Jude enjoys wrestling * Jude also likes fountain diving. * Jude listens to rock music, and is a hardcore wrestler * Jude is the ECW TV Champ * Jude has poor hygene in which he labels a term; "Stink Cycle" * Jude has counterparts are Geoff (because he likes to party and wears a trademark hat), Owen (becuase he farts a lot and rarely bathes), and Chris Mclean (only in terms of voice). * in the many picture before the show aired it is seen that Jude shirt was orignally blue. Speech References While speaking to people, Jude usually addresses them as "dude" or "bro" in reference to males, and "dudette" or "bra" in reference to women, he refers to children as "little dudes" or "little monkey dudes." Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male